


Lake Bathing

by applesandpears



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan in a lake in the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lake Bathing

**  
**

  
**  
Title:** Lake Bathing  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Word Count** : ~400  
 **Pairing:** Cara/Kahlan  
 **Summary:** Kahlan in a lake in the summer.  
 **A/N:** For [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/)  's (Drabble) Remix

  
Water shimmered around her, as the midday sun beat upon her naked form. Its rays glittering off the liquid’s surface and scorching her shoulders, yet the water remained cool; the large body seemingly bearable when toe dipping still provided an icy submersion.

It was summertime and the freedom from the constraints of her thick dresses was bliss, without a corset to crush her or layers to trap every last bit of heat she could cleanse herself of the – all too literal – blood on her hands, the grime which smeared the purity of her dress and the stickiness which collected between her legs.

Richard was busy somewhere which was relieving, Zed was collecting firewood and Cara, well, actually, she wasn’t sure where the blonde girl clad in such tight leather had got to.

No.

She was dating Richard, damn it.

She didn’t have such thoughts penetrate her brain. Her mind chose this moment to backpedal to a darker setting where Cara had seemed so close to declaring impetus for those sex eyes which seemed to follow her own form; she wasn’t blind after all, and maybe she might have returned them. Once. Or twice. Her relief was riddled with disappointment when, rather than love, a choked friendship was asserted.

A lump had formed in her throat making swallowing difficult, swallowing the emotions bottled up over the time which had passed since she began this trip, of losing her sister and her nephew and...

Suddenly, blue clicked with hers and terror coursed through her, barely abating as she registered that she was being watched with a humorous smirk, not by a potential assassin. Not that it made the situation any better, what if she could read minds - okay, so, yes, she knew the other couldn’t – or at least work out what she was thinking, after all she was pretty well versed in such nature.

Her actions weren’t exactly strictly refined to cleansing practices, either, especially given the sky high sexual tension netting the group.  
Not that the Mord Sith were opposed to voyeurism.

After what seemed like several candle marks, she finally regained control of her vocal chords and exclaimed “Cara!” in a higher pitch than usual.  


  



End file.
